Rosamund Painswick
Lady Rosamund Painswick (née Crawley), b. between 1860 and 1874In Episode 5.03, Mary says "Thank Heavens Papa and Aunt Rosamund were already born" in response to Violet having met a Prince in 1874. This means Rosamund was already alive in 1874 and was presumably born after her parents married in 1860.) is the widow of a very wealthy banker, the late Marmaduke Painswick and the daughter of the previous Earl of Grantham and Violet Crawley; her closest ally within the family is her only sibling Robert. She is the sister-in-law of Cora, aunt of Lady Mary, Lady Edith and the late Lady Sybil, aunt-in-law of the late Matthew Crawley, Tom Branson, Henry Talbot, and Herbert Pelham and great-aunt of Sybbie Branson, George Crawley, Marigold, and Caroline Talbot. She lives in London by herself on 35 Belgrave Square. She likes to meddle in family affairs and has a very close bond to Robert and Downton AbbeyCora laughs and says that Rosamund was probably asking for "a leg of lamb and all the vegetables we can muster." Robert responds, saying she misses the taste of her old home.. Biography |-|Series 1= 1912-14 Rosamund is first mentioned when she writes a letter to Matthew Crawley, welcoming him into the family. She writes to her family often from her home in Belgrave Square, London. Robert receives a letter from her telling him that people have been gossiping about her niece, Lady Mary. Cora laughs and says that Rosamund was probably asking for "a leg of lamb and all the vegetables we can muster." Robert responds, saying she misses the taste of her old home. Cora speculates on the possibility of there being a male heir with a stronger claim to the title of Earl of Grantham. This plants uncertainty into Mary's mind, which makes Matthew lose interest in her, much to the chagrin of Violet, Robert, and Cora. She is present at the garden party where Robert receives the telegram declaring England is at war with Germany. |-|Series 2= 1916-19 Rosamund appears again in 1917, when Sir Richard Carlisle visits Downton Abbey. She comes with him on the journey, and states that "he never took his nose out of his own newspapers, but I'm sure I'll like him." She witnesses an argument between Sir Richard and Lavinia Swire, Matthew's new fiance. Violet convinces her that Mary is still in love with Matthew, and mother and daughter conspire to split Matthew and Lavinia. Lavinia has tea with the two women, who do their best to intimidate her. She notices this, and confides in Mary about a time when Sir Richard blackmailed her into starting the Marconi scandal. Mary has the opportunity to destroy Lavinia with this information, but chooses not to, which annoys Rosamund. 2011 Christmas Special Rosamund stays at Downton in the winter of 1919 for Christmas and the New Year. She brings with her a new lady’s maid, Marigold Shore and Lord Hepworth, a gentleman interested in marrying her, primarily for her fortune, as he is in debt and has had to sell several of the family estates. Regardless of what her mother (who is well acquainted with the family, having been "pursued" by Lord Hepworth’s father in the late 1860s) thinks of the 'unsuitable marriage' she insists she is “tired of being alone” and seriously considers marrying Lord Hepworth, the process being helped along by Shore, who is eager to see her mistress marry Hepworth. Violet asks Robert if it is alright for Rosamund to marry a fortune hunter. He says yes, but firmly agrees with his mother that the money should be tied up (so Hepworth cannot touch it). Anna notices the closeness of Shore and Lord Hepworth on several occasions, which leads her to discover their affair, on the night of the servants’ ball. Anna informs Mary, who in turn leads her Aunt Rosamund to the site of the affair, where Rosamund learns Shore was only interested in her marrying Hepworth so she and her lover could be near. Shore and Hepworth are told to leave the house first thing in the morning, with Shore stating “Don’t worry, we will.” Rosamund is shaken and angered by the discovery, remarking “I so hate it when Mama is proved right”, referring to her Mother’s warnings that Lord Hepworth was an unsuitable spouse. |-|Series 3= 1920 Lady Edith Crawley, Matthew Crawley, and Lady Rose MacClare go to London together for various reasons, and stay in Rosamund's house in Belgrave Square. Rosamund invites them all to dinner that night, but Rose is late, so they start without her. Then her butler, Mead, brings in the driver who took Rose out. He informs them she and a friend spent two hours together out of his sight in Warwick Square, to which Rosamund remarks "how very expensive." Rosamund, Edith, and Matthew find Rose with Terence Margadale in the Blue Dragon. Rosamund immediately asks him how his wife is. The following morning, Rosamund scolds Rose for her behavior, reminding her of her stature. Rosamund feels guilty not telling Rose's mother, but Matthew promises to personally inform her if Rose steps out of line again. Rosamund agrees to this. She is later present at the cricket match talking to Edith, and is outraged when she discovers that Violet tricked her into revealing Rose's affair with Margadale. |-|Series 4= 1922 Rosamund accompanies her niece Mary, along with Tom, Rose, John Bullock and Lord Gillingham to the Lotus Jazz Club. She dances with Tom and talks about his excellent relationship with the family. To her horror, after Bullock abandons Rose on the dance floor Jack Ross starts dancing with her. Later, while Edith is in London, she returns to Rosamund's house unusually late, (or rather early, as it is morning), and is spotted by one of Rosamund's maids. Rosamund immediately confronts her. Rosamund points out Edith is trusting Michael Gregson with her name and reputation. When Edith insists she does trust him because he wants to marry her, Rosamund compares it to how she trusted Anthony Strallan, upsetting her. Rosamund warns her that while many things are changing, some things will not. Though Edith does not regret her night with Michael, Rosamund says she might find herself feeling sorry later. Edith visits Rosamund again, and Rosamund asks Edith what is troubling her. Edith confesses everything to her, including her consideration of getting an abortion, as she has learned that she is pregnant by Gregson. Rosamund kindly tells Edith she refuses to be shocked, and will support her every step of the way, and even accompanies her to the clinic in spite of her advice against being against Edith's decision (she remarks that it is not only illegal but extremely dangerous, and does not know what to say to the rest of the family should it go terribly wrong). But in the end, Edith chooses not to go through with it. Rosamund later promises to Edith that if she wants support when she reveals the truth to her family, she will be there for her. After Rosamund offers to come to Downton to support Edith when she reveals the truth to her mother (which ultimately does not happen), Edith reveals an idea to give the child to local farmer Tim Drewe. Rosamund insists this is too risky, citing possibilities such as Drewe opening his mouth, Edith being seen too much at the farm, or if the child greatly resembles her. Rosamund instead suggests they go to the continent with the excuse of learning French, but to find a couple to give the child to, a plan that upsets Edith because she wants to be a part of her child's life and upbringing. Unfortunately for them, Violet soon learns the truth, but agrees to support Edith as well. Rosamund also notes on Mary's numerous suitors, wondering when they will all propose. 2013 Christmas Special Rosamund, like Violet, is eager for Edith to move on after giving up her child in Geneva. But when Edith decides to go back, reclaim her child, and go through with her original plan, Rosamund protests. When Edith shares more ominous news regarding Michael's time in Germany, she expresses grief for Edith and a wish that Michael had kept to himself rather than speak against the "brown shirts" he quarreled with. Though she does show sympathy for Edith and worry for Michael's disappearance, she insists to Edith that there will be other loves and other children, but this does not help Edith feel better. At the Grantham House ball, Edith tells her mother and Rosamund that not only is she going home early, but that she is going back to the continent. Rosamund tries to disuade her again by asking if someone else could go for her, but Edith replies no. Though appearing to disagree with Edith's decision, Rosamund does smile as Edith walks away from Rosamund and Cora, though stops smiling when she realises Cora is looking at her. |-|Series 5= 1924 Mary visits Rosamund in London, where she invites Mary to a dress show. While there, Rosamund inquires about Edith to Mary. When Mary mentions Edith's fondness for Marigold, the adopted daughter of the Drewes, Rosamund realizes that Edith has brought her child back from Switzerland. She accidentally slips the child's being a girl without Mary telling her, but Mary does not question her further upon seeing Charles Blake. Rosamund pays a visit to Downton for a week, to support Edith and see how she is doing. Privately, she and Edith talk about Marigold, and Edith tells her that the Drewes don't want her around the girl anymore. Rosamund then asks Edith if she can meet Marigold. The next day, Edith takes Rosamund to Yew Tree Farm, where she meets Marigold. However, Mrs Drewe is enraged at this, and Rosamund can plainly see that Mrs Drewe has had enough of Edith's visits. She, along with Violet, suggests moving Marigold to a secret boarding school in France, as it would be the best solution for all of Edith's problems with the Drewes, with Rosamund insisting it is for the best. Edith is not too fond of the idea. Later that night, after failing to convince her grandmother there must be a way for Marigold to stay in her life, Edith starts making calls to arrange a plan of her own. She soon reveals the truth to Mrs Drewe, reclaims Marigold, and runs away to London, with the intention of never coming back. As soon as the news of Edith's departure is known, Rosamund returns to Downton to help. Violet picks her up at the train station and now feels they have to tell Cora. Rosamund questions if that would be betraying Edith's trust, but Violet feels that if something happens to Edith, and Cora learns they knew the truth all along, she would never forgive them. However, Mrs Drewe tells Cora before they can, and Cora later confronts them before dinner. Cora is furious with Violet and Rosamund for keeping this secret, although Rosamund states that it wasn't their right to tell her, as Edith did not want them to tell Cora about her third grandchild. Cora is further furious when Rosamund admits that they thought "it would be better and safer if the girl were sent abroad". Rosamund insists when Cora tells Violet she will never trust her again that she doesn't mean it, but Violet says it is the most honest thing Cora's ever said to her. Rosamund accompanies Cora to London where they find Edith at work. Cora manages to convince her to return to Downton with Marigold as her adopted daughter, on the idea that the Drewes can no longer afford to raise her. Rosamund objects to this plan as being "completely ludicrous" and an "insanity". Nevertheless, Cora and Edith put this plan into action. |-|Series 6= 1925 Rosamund and Edith visit Edith's London apartment that she inherited from Michael Gregson. Rosamund questions Edith on her future and whether she will oversee The Sketch, Edith's magazine business, full time. Edith shares her worries of Mr Skinner to Rosamund. Rosamund later invites Mr and Mrs Harding, who is the former housemaid Gwen to Downton and everyone is surprised about Gwen's past at Downton Abbey, and nostalgic when she spoke fondly about the late Lady Sybil. Rosamund invites everyone to stay with her while they were watching the racing at Brooklands. However, when one of the competitors died, everyone starts wallowing in sadness, especially Mary. Rosamund gets into a conflict with her brother Robert. This leads to her marching upstairs. When Bertie Pelham becomes the new Marquess of Hexham, with the intent of marrying Edith, Rosamund and Cora worry because Edith has yet to tell him of her past involving Marigold and she keeps on hiding it. Rosamund advises Edith to tell Bertie the truth before its too late, or otherwise she will definitely regret it. Sadly, Mary finds out the truth about Marigold and forces Edith to admit it in front of Bertie, leading him to leave Edith. Rosamund was very annoyed with Mary and was about to confront her, until news broke out about Barrow's near suicide. She later attends Mary's wedding to Henry Talbot. 2015 Christmas Special When Mary plans for Edith to once again meet Bertie following their separation, she plans with Rosamund for the two to unknowingly come into contact. She goes along with the plan and escorts Edith to her table where Bertie is waiting. She then promises to Edith that she will telephone in the morning. Later, when Edith marries Bertie, Rosamund goes to Downton to attend the wedding. Rosamund speaks with her mother and asks what she thinks makes the British who they are. Following the service, when Rosamund congratulates Edith happily and speaks with her a little, Edith looks very joyous to know Rosamund is happy with her marriage. Rosamund later speaks with Violet again in the background, and when Rose's father reads a letter from Martha Levinson she stands in the front row of the crowd lifting her glass in ceremony. As Edith leaves for her honeymoon, Rosamund compliments her and is visually overjoyed that Edith has finally found happiness. When the new year comes, Rosmaund is one of the only guests left in Downton, and happily toasts to 1926. Relationships Cora Crawley Rosamund and Cora are really quite close and share a very friendly bond. The two always talk together sweetly whenever Rosamund visits Downton, however their relationship is tested when Cora learns that Rosamund kept Edith's pregnancy secret and also that she helped Edith to go to Switzerland and leave the child there; then also that Rosamund helped Edith with he plan to leave the child with the Drew family who were tenants for Downton. Cora is enraged at Rosamund and she tells her that she feels messed around and betrayed. Cora does however forgive Rosamund quicker than Violet when she understands that Rosamund only wanted to help Edith whom they both love dearly. Cora and Rosamund soon reconcile and become close once more. Edith Pelham Rosamund and Edith have always been extremely close, when Edith goes to spend the night with Michael Gregson Rosamund tells Edith that she must be careful and also upon Edith learning that she is pregnant with Gregson's daughter she tells Rosamund first. When Edith hen decides that she wants to get an abortion Rosamund objects but does then decide to go with her as a comfort, when Edith hen decides to keep the child Rosamund comforts her niece and also helps her to get through the whole situation. She later goes to Downton where she tells Edith her plan that they could both go to Europe where then they could adopt the baby out to a childless couple, Edith then questions whether Rosamund will truly want to send almost a year of her life sitting around waiting for Edith to have the baby. Yet Rosamund then answers that she's already decided. This whole situation brings Rosamund and Edith so much close than ever before. As Edith then tries to move on from Michael and Rosamund helps her through her various failed love matches, an eventually when it comes to Edith meeting bertie pelham Rosamund uses Edith to tl him the truth of Marigold. Specifically when Bertie learns that he is to become a Marquess. Rosamund always remains Edith's closest ally in the family. Violet Crawley Rosamund and Violet are actually very close having grown very friendly due to the ways of the world and how they have affected the two people. Although, the two can often be prone to arguments over things such as Rosamund's late husband as it is obvious Violet didn't agree with the marriage. Violet also often defends Rosamund should anyone speak poorly of her, for example when Cora is dismayed to learn that in fact Rosamund is coming to visit whilst the house is being used as a hospital during 1915. At Edith's wedding the two of them talk and also when Cora is outraged at Rosamund and Violet for keeping Edith's secret pregnancy from her, Cora scolds Violet by saying "How do you think I could ever trust you again?" yet Rosamund comforts her saying that Cora doesn't mean it . Quotes "Curiouser and curiouser, said Alice" Rosamund says to Lord Hepsworth on Season 2 Ep 9, referring to "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", released in 1865. "You know me, I have to speak my mind!" Rosamund speaks with Cora "Drop it Robert" Rosamund during 1925 to Robert "Have you told him about Marigold?" Rosamund speaks with Edith during 1925 "There's nothing like an English Summer!" Rosamund teasing with Lady Mary "What is your future?" Rosamund comforts Edith in 1925 "I won't hear a word against Cora!" Rosamund argues with Robert in 1925 Notes *Though Richard Carlisle refers to Rosamund as "Lady Painswick" this is incorrect. As Marmaduke was not titled, merely a gentlemen, she did not become "Lady Painswick" - which she would have become if Marmaduke were titled - and, as she herself says in Episode 2.02, she is known as "Lady Rosamund". *Rosamund is identified at tvtropes.org as being younger than Robert. However, this has not been officially confirmed. Behind the scenes *In the press pack that was released by ITV before series one aired, Rosamund was mentioned as having two children, Cyril and Lavinia, with Lavinia having a husband - a landed colonel in the Grenadiers and Cyril does something slightly nefarious in the Far East. However, they have never appeared in the series, and have never been mentioned anywhere else.[http://www.itv.com/documents/pdf/DOWNTON_ABBEY_PRESS_PACK.pdf Downton Abbey Press Pack - Series One] Edith mentions in the 2013 Christmas Special that Rosamund has never been a mother, so she may not have had any children. Rosamund confirms it in 6x03 responding that "well, I'll never have any great-grandchildren" in response to Violet's remark. *Actress Samantha Bond has confirmed that she is not leaving the Series and will continue to appear as Rosamund in future Series; she is not appearing in Series 3 due to her return to the West End Stage in Joe Orton's play What The Butler Saw. She also states that the door is open for Rosamund's return. Downton Abbey star Samantha Bond insists she isn’t quitting at Metro Appearances External Links # Characters: Downton Abbey The Crawley Family at tvtropes References Painswick, Rosamund Painswick, Rosamund Painswick, Rosamund Category:Painswick family members